Hello Cousin!
by EmD23
Summary: Rated T . ProDavis. Davis has a mission. He must take his little cousin Ashley to the mall! Will he survive? Beware of bad Break Dancing, , Walking into the ladies' dressing room, Mall security guards, and much more!Please R & R!
1. Hello CousinPart 1

**HELLO COUSIN!**

**Part 1**

The district of Odaiba was very quiet. The streets were empty as the sun blazed outside, showing no mercy to the living. In a certain apartment, a reddish-brown haired brunnete was snoring away in his bed. Daisuke Motomiya slept peacefully, not aware of the tremendous heat wave that had struck Odaiba. His alarm clock ticked quietly, then...RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG! Daisuke jerked awake, and muttered, "Where's the fire?" He took some time to realise that the horrible, evil sound was coming from his alarm clock. Daisuke glared hatefully at the little device and picked it up. CRASH! Daisuke had hurled the clock into the wall, and it shattered into pieces. It was brave, waking a Motomiya that was sleeping peacefully. He heard a crash down the hall, and assumed that Jun's clock was also gone. Daisuke got up and yawned. He had a dream that some dude named DarkTroysomething was destroying Odaiba. Daisuke sluggishly walked to his closet. He then realised how hot it was.

"Dang, it's sure burning." Daisuke, or Davis as he liked to be called, picked out some clothes and a pair of boxers. Then, a small blue figure with big chocole-brown eyes like Davis' and a white belly and face hopped into the room. DemiVeemon looked at the remains of the brave clock and looked at Davis.

"Woke you up?" DemiVeemon asked, pointing at the clock. Davis nodded and walked out of his room. He headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later...

"Ah, much better," Davis said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and white wristbands. Davis went into the kitchen, and saw his parents already having breakfast.

"Good morning Daisuke," his mom said. His dad also said hi. Davis sat down and began to eat his waffles. When he was done, he chugged down his milk as Jun walked into the kitchen.

"Hi squirt."

"Hey zit-face." Jun tried to whack Davis but missed. Davis' dad looked at them, amused.

"Now, come on, be nice. Davis, you're 13 and Jun's 15. Behave," he said. Davis and Jun nodded, showing they understood. Their mom spoke.

"Hey, do you guys have any plans for today?" Davis looked at his mom.

"I'm going to the mall to check out video games, clothes, and sport stores," Davis said.

"I'm going to the mall too. I'm gonna meet Momoe there," Jun responded.

"Why?" They asked simultaniously. Their mom talked causually.

"Well, your cousin Ashley is coming to visit and I was wondering if you would take her with you." Jun spit out her milk, and looked at her mom incrediously.

"No way! I took care of the brat last time, I'm not doing it this time. Let Davis do it." Davis looked stunned. His mom looked at him.

"Please?" Davis shrugged.

"I'll do it, she can't be that bad." Jun looked at him like he was crazy. She got up and went to her room. Davis got up and went into the living room.

2 hours later...

Davis was on the couch, watching the soccer game. Then he heard the doorbell. He saw his mom open it and looked at the newcomer. It was a little girl, who appeared to be no older than five. She had big, chocolate brown eyes, and a straw hat. She was white and was wearing a yellow dress. She was a cute little girl, and her name was Ashley. Ashley looked at Davis, "Hello, cousin!" Then she greeted her aunt. Davis' mom left to get her a snack. Ashley came over to Davis and to his shock, began to jump on his stomach. He got the wind knocked out of him.

"Oof!" Davis managed to get her of him. She looked at him.

"Your hair's messy. Let me fix it." To Davis' horror, Ashley licked her hand and tried to smoothen out his hair. Davis backed away. "Fine, I'll use my brush." Ashley went to her purse, which Davis hadn't noticed, and took out a brush.

"Wow, back up. I like my hair the way it is squirt." Ashley huffed, saying that she was not not a squirt. "Well, there is one rule if you wanna hang out with me. You have to be able to do something." Ashley grinned.

"Don't worry, my big brother Tom takes me everywhere with him. He says that I attract more hot chicks that a puppy!" Davis looked at her with increased respect.

"I can work with that." Ashley suddenly started chanting.

"Break dance, break dance, break dance!" Daivs looked bewildered.

"I can't break dance!" Ashley ignored him. She began to jump up and down.

"Break dance, break dance, break dance!" Davis lost it.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL BREAK DANCE!" Davis walked to the middle of the room and tried to do some complicated moves. He failed miserably. Ashley began to crack up. Davis gritted his teeth and tried again. He failed even more miserably. Ashley only laughed harder, and that made Davis furious. He tried once more, but didn't succeed. Ashley was on all fours, pounding the floor with her fists. Davis gave a defiant roar and tried again. Ashley stopped laughing and then she clapped. Davis grinned. He was actually doing it! But then his head slammed against a drawer. He stopped and clutched his head. Then four little wooden elephants that were on top of the drawer fell on his wounded skull. "Ow, that hurt," Davis moaned.

"Are you okay cousin?" Ashley asked concerned. Davis looked at the little girl and flashed her a thumbs up. Ashley grinned. "Nice try Dawy." Ashley couldn't say Davis' name, so she called him Dawy. Davis just groaned.

An hour later...

Davis and Ashley sat on the couch, watching Barney to his horror. Barney started singing:

"I love you,

You love me,"

Ashley started singing along, and Davis covered his ears. She had taken off her straw hat, revealing her brown, shoulder-lenght hair. Barney finished his song and the show ended. "Thank god," Davis muttered. He got up and headed to the door.

"Wait up!" Ashley cried. Suddenly Jun walked past them, and she whispered into Davis' ear. Davis shuddered at her message.

"I hope you have your will written. She's a nightmare." Davis looked at the retreating Jun, and then at Ashley. She seemed innocent enough. Then, he remembered the events of her arrival. '_She was probably just excited to see me_.'

"Come on! Lets go," Ashley said. Davis looked at the five-year old. He relaxed and thought _'She can't be that bad, can she?_' Oh, how very wrong he was.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my attemp at a humor, and yes, this happens before Digital Chasers, but is not a prequel. It's a three part story, but it may take me a long time to put up Part 2. Stick around if you want, and please review.


	2. Part 2

_**HELLO COUSIN!**_

Previously:

"_Wait up!" Ashley cried. Suddenly Jun walked past them, and she whispered into Davis' ear. Davis shuddered at her message._

"_I hope you have your will written. She's a nightmare." Davis looked at the retreating Jun, and then at Ashley. She seemed innocent enough. Then, he remembered the events of her arrival. 'She was probably just excited to see me.'_

"_Come on! Let's go," Ashley said. Davislooked at the five-year old. He relaxed and thought 'She can't be that bad, can she?' Oh, how very wrong he was._

_**Part 2**_

Davis and Ashley began walking down the street, the heat wave killing them. Davis gasped while Ashley began slowing down. The heat was really getting to her. "Come on, it's not that far," Davis said. He pointed to a yellow building in the horizon. Ashley moaned in disagreement.

"Let's just go back Dawy," she suggested. Davis shook his head firmly. Ashley gave him the puppy eyes, but Davis was determined to get to the mall.

"Kari's apartment is on the way, we'll stop there to rest," Davis said. He continued walking, Ashley trailing behind him. He was thinking about the dream. He had seen the mall on fire, and that Dark figure floating over it. The figure had laughed cruelly and picked up one of Odaiba's citizens. He had then ripped the man's head off and swung the body around, letting blood spill everywhere. Davis was brought back to Earth by a familiar voice.

"Hey Davis!" It was none other that Hikari Kamiya, the Child of Light. She smiled at Davis and Ashley. When they reached her, Kari leaned down and patted Ashley's head. "And who are you cutie?" Ashley smiled.

"My name's Ashley Minamoto."

"Well then, hello Ashley." Then she smiled at Davis.

"Hey Kari," Davis said. His heart began accelerating as she hugged him. "Long time no see." Kari nodded and the 3 began walking down towards Kari's house. "Here, let me help you with those," Davis said and grabbed the bags Kari had been carrying.

"Thanks. It's really hot out isn't it?" Davis nodded. When Ashley could not hear them, Kari whispered, "A year ago you would have been humping my leg by now. What's wrong?" Davis grinned.

"Nothing. A year just changes people."

"A year. How come you didn't write or visit or anything?" Kari asked. "I mean, we only live like 3 blocks apart."

"How come _you_ didn't?" Kari pouted.

"That's not fair. Don't start turning things on me."

"Then stop pestering me," Davis said in mock-anger. Kari giggled. Then Ashley spoke.

"Are you Dawy's girlfriend?" Davis blushed and Kari giggled. She shook her head. "Oh," Ashley said, looking disappointed. They continued walking until they reached Kari's home. Kari took out her keys and opened the door. The three of them walked in and immediately noticed a lot of chips scattered on the floor. Taichi was on the couch.

"You're here early," Kari told her brother. Tai ignored her and continued to eat chips. Kari slapped the back of his head. Tai looked at Kari, finally realizing he wasn't alone.

"Hey," he said, boredom dripping from his voice. Davis stifled his laughter. Tai looked completely pathetic, chips all over him and bags under his eyes.

"Anyway, I'd better be going, I'm taking Ashley to the mall," Davis said and began heading out the door. Kari and Tai both stopped him, each with a different excuse.

"TK and I are going there in half an hour."

"Take me! I'm bored and I can drive!" Davis sweatdropped.

_**40 MINUTES LATER**_

Davis, Ashley, TK, Kari, and Tai looked around the mall. Tai immediately headed towards the sports section, Davis following. Kari however stopped him and said, "You have to take Ashley where she wants to go." Davis groaned in protest while TK laughed.

"Shut up TK." Davis and Ashley headed for the south side of the mall while TK and Kari went north. Davis smiled sweetly at Ashley.

"Where do you want to go?" Ashley pondered the question in her head for a moment. Then her face brightened up and she answered.

"A doll shop!" Davis smiled painfully before guiding her.

* * *

TK and Kari walked around the mall. TK was staring at the walls of the yellow building while Kari checked out clothes. However, a battle was raging in TK's head. '_Was it a normal dream or a prophecy?' _He shuddered as he remembered the laughing figure standing over the mall, Odaiba in ruins. TK was brought back to Earth by Kari.

"Hey, let's go to the mall's movie theater. I heard they're playing really good movies.' TK agreed. As they were walking, they saw Tai in a costume. He was wearing an orange dinosaur suit with a long tail and big googly eyes. He gave a stupid chuckle before petting one of the many kids around him in the head. TK's laughter rang through the mall. Kari was also laughing hard. Tai glared at them. Then suddenly, one of the kids spoke.

"You have a huge tail." She then pulled on the tail. Tai was caught by surprise, and he fell.

"GET THE HELL---OOOOOOOOOOO BOSS!" Tai made a quick comeback. The boss told Tai he could have 5 minutes of rest and Tai headed towards TK and Kari. After they had calmed down, Kari spoke.

"What happened?"

Tai sighed and said, "well…"

**20 minutes earlier**

Tai stared at the soccer ball on display, captivated by its_ roundness._ As he entered the store to buy it, someone crashed into him. It was a man in his thirties. As they both got up, the man looked at Tai and said, "Yes, perfect size. Just got to tweak it a bit because of the hair. Perfect body!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Tai asked nervously, not knowing this man's intentions.

"Even the voice is perfect!" Tai began to back away. "Hey there, how would you like to make 300 bucks?" The man sounded extremely excited. Tai thought '_Holy shit!'_ before he turned around and began sprinting. Before he took five steps, the man had Tai in his clutches. "Listen, one of my workers was supposed to entertain kids today but he didn't show up. Will you dress up and take his place?"

Tai looked at the man, trying to decide. He was thinking hard, then "What the heck. I've got nothing else to do." The man shook Tai's hand and introduced himself as Jake. Jake beckoned Tai to follow him. "Anyway, Jake…"

"YOU CALL ME BOSS!" Jake shouted.

Tai stared dumfounded and said "What?"

"DO NOT DISRESPECT ME YOU UNGRATEFUL YOUTH!"

Tai said, "I quit!"

"No you don't," Jake said calmly.

"You can't stop me!" Then Jake waved the cash in Tai's face. "What do I do?"

"Just put this suit on and follow me." Tai looked at the suit with horror. He was a Barney impersonator. Kamiya put on his costume and walked out of the dressing room with Jake. The American man guided him through the mall. As he was walking, Tai saw Davis and Ashley exiting a doll shop. Davis tried very hard not laugh but failed. Ashley looked at Tai and said he was cute. Then the two walked away.

"You ready?" Jake pushed him toward a group of kids. "Look kids, it's your best friend Malaca Bob!"

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

**Present time**

TK laughed a bit more before saying, "Good luck." He began to walk away with Kari when Tai stopped them.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE LITTLE SPAWNS OF HELL!" Then Jake called to Taichi. "Damn."

* * *

Davis looked at the shoes in front of him while Ashley picked out sandals. He continued to stare until he felt something was wrong. He looked towards the sandal section and Ashley wasn't there. "Ashley!" No answer. "Ashley!" He was starting to panic. "ASHLEY!" then he let his frustration be known. "SHIT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

Davis got out of the store, looking for her. He went back to the doll shop, but she wasn't there. There he spotted Tai. "Yo, have you Ashley?" Tai looked at him.

"You lost her?" Daisuke nodded and Tai told him to wait. He talked to Jake for about five minutes. He shouted a bit, then walked into the dressing room. He walked out dressed as he was before with the costume in his hand. " Hey kids, watch this!" He threw the costume in the air, intending it to get stuck in one of the bars that ran along the roof. Sadly, this story carries misfortune so I'm sorry to say the older Kamiya sibling missed. The costume hit a giant fan that was hanging from the ceiling(don't ask why), and Malaca Bob was shredded to pieces. The kids and the two Digidestined stared dumfounded at the floating pieces of orange dinosaur. Then the fan began malfunctioning. Jake looked at Tai.

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT! NO WAIT. YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT!" Tai looked at Jake and then began sprinting, Davis at his side. "HEY!"

"Screw you! You're psycho!" With that said, Tai increased his speed. Jake stopped two mall security guards.

"Those kids did damage to my costume and that fan and they won't pay for it!" The guards pulled out communicators.

"All units, we're on a chase."

"Description of the people we're chasing?" The man sweatdropped at the answer he was given.

"If you see a brown bush with legs, then you've got them."

* * *

Ashley looked around the mall, looking for Davis. "Dawy?" Then she said, "We must be playing hide and go seek!" With that said, she began walking.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that took a long time. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Thans for the reviews. 


End file.
